


Quidditch broom tamer 101

by Mrs_Poncey



Series: Mrs_Poncey's Charco Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cards Against Muggles, Crack, Dom Charlie, Happy 42nd Birthday Fred and George Weasley!, Harry Potter Sex toys., Hermione's Nook's Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Draco, don't drink and read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Poncey/pseuds/Mrs_Poncey
Summary: When their brother—and all-time heavy kinkster Charlie Weasley, approached Fred and George with a new shop idea, the twins suffered instant enrapture. Two and a half years later, a spanking new part to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was ready to be opened.“Adult Wizzy-toys, for naughty girls and boys. Wizzy-Fuzzy-Safe use for all adult occasions.”It is evident to the twins to request Charlie in testing new products—him being the brains and researcher behind the cooperation, and later ask him to coordinate the opening’s promotional stunt. Charlie of course accepted and decided to do all that with his dashing new Pro-Quidditch playing boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.If only the twins realized the consequences of asking a kinkster like Charlie to take charge.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Mrs_Poncey's Charco Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783186
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest





	Quidditch broom tamer 101

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Given: 
> 
> Black Card: I was banned from playing Quidditch because of ______  
> White Card: enchanted sex toys.
> 
> A big huge thank you to KrysKrossZee and KoraKunkel for their beta help and Gcgraywriter for reading it over. You guys are just awesome!
> 
> Now, go and read all the amazing stories of this crack-arse fest in celebration of the 42nd Birthday of Fred and George Weasley!

_**T** he_ grand opening of _Adult Wizzy-toys for naughty girls and boys_ was just a week away. Working two and a half years to get the new part of the store—and all its products tested, took its toll. Fred's left middle finger vibrated permanently—not that Pansy minded, and George's lilac and yellow dotted todger _should_ be back to regular purple-red, in six to ten months. 

Now though, they found themselves in the last stretch—pun intended, and neither Fred nor George managed to erect a promotional stunt worthy of Weasley Wheezes standards. After much brainstorming, they realized there was only one person left to ask. 

Charlie was the genius and inventor behind all new heavy Wizzykink-toys. Sir-Charlie, being the most red-headed kinkster—appointed by mother Weasley at the yearly Christmas party, was the best sex toy developer they ever encountered. And as they laid down the plans for the grand opening to him, it had taken Charlie all of two seconds to agree. What better way to introduce his spanking new boyfriend to the lifestyle, than with toys he'd invented. 

-*-

This found the twins mingling with guests half-an-hour before the reveal. A large group of adult-aged magical people and creatures alike crammed the shops every nook and cranny. The front now supported a platform, a large golden elaborate throne, and a massive muggle big-screen. While Charlie—in full leather regalia, roosted the throne—his hand donning a scintillating paddle, seeker Draco zoomed around on-screen playing a match in America. The time difference of the game created a perfect alignment with Fred and George's witching hour debut-setup. At the stroke of midnight the room, and screen pitched into darkness before it lit up with letters. They danced in bright rainbow sparkles across the screen.

_"Adult Wizzy-toys, for naughty girls and boys._

_Wizzy-Fuzzy-Safe use for all adult occasions."_

A spotlight turned on Charlie— poised on the throne, demanding the room's attention. "Welcome," he rose, leather a tight stretch across his bulging crotch, "to this magical evening. My name is Sir-Charlie, and together with my Dragon and this handy Talkie-bug," he pointed at a silver device pushed into his ear, "I'll be demonstrating some of the newest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Adult line." 

He turned to the screen emitting the Appleby Arrows vs. Fitchburg Finches game—the camera focused on the Appleby chaser, as he combed the air for the elusive snitch. Draco's blond hair reflected the sun, and if anyone noticed the flush on his cheeks and less than regal poise, no one mentioned it. Charlie and various guests watched Draco leap in abrupt action, flattening to his broom in pursuit of the golden glory. Tension framed him, and as he passed the Fitchburg chaser, Charlie stood up and let the paddle smack onto his palm, the sound reverberating through the room. 

"Now, Draco," Charlie demanded. At once, Draco's cheeks dusted pink, but he stopped mid-chase and straightened his posture. His gaze turned to the camera, reached for his back pocket, and removed a silver Slytherin logoed bag. He held it for viewers to behold. 

"This, Ladies and Gentlemen," Charlie pointed at the big screen, "is our Slytherin Themed Dildo-Vibrator Bag." He hummed, and on-screen Draco opened the bag and pulled out a thick silver electrical banana. Placing it flat on his lap, he turned the bag inside out. 

"The bag fits all size dildos and vibrating devices, due to the built-in resize charm. As you may notice, my Dragon shows that the inside is lined with a satin interior—which prevents lint buildup, and ensures your toy is ready for use when you are. A drawstring keeps your toy safe when playtime is over." 

Under the sound of heavy ruckus, Draco turned away from the camera placed and the silver bag on his leg. He reached back to his other pocket and drew out a purple plated bag, with little caricature drawings of the Golden trio, Lovegood, and even Malfoy himself. He opened and withdrew with adoration in his eyes, a black heavy-veined rubber Johnson. So huge it needed two hands to be maneuvered, placed it upright between his legs, and let the tip kiss the bottom of his chin. He nuzzled the black tip for a moment before he lifted the empty bag up, peered into the camera, and turned that one inside out too. By now, the sounds of indignity coming from the stands were overwhelming, and Draco's pink blush reached his ear tips.

"And this my little ones," Charlie flicked the diamond-studded paddle to the screen, "is our Mischief Managed Dildo Storage Bag. All bag designs have the same standards, except this one has a unique charm that auto cleans your toy. Just insert it, lick the cover and say—mischief managed." Charlie focused his attention on the screen, let the paddle crack on his hand, and said, "Good boy, my Dragon." 

Draco nodded and was off again, flat against this broom, arse in the air, cheeks Weasley-red chasing thin air. 

"Let's let my Dragon catch his breath, shall we?" Charlie sat down on his throne, and the screen switched to a collection of images. "This is our Harry Potter Nutsack Cock Card collection. Each card comes with a blue envelope sealed in a cellophane bag." 

A chosen choke echoed from somewhere in the room as each card displaying beautiful shunga art zoomed in on the screen, picturing the chosen one in several BDSM greeting or scene positions. Each card was framed with golden lighting bolts edges, giving them a professional finish. By the time the last card graced the screen, the choking sounds had morphed to those of a wheezing panic attack. A purple Harry—not far from a swollen cocktip color, had arms gesticulating his clear shock and disapproval. With swift wife-power Prowers, wife Ginny led a messy-black-haired Head-Auror Potter into a dark corner. 

Charlie grinned. "I must confess, my Dragon wanted to quit Quidditch for a while, but had problems deciding on how. Tonight, I'm helping him. Keep that in mind as we see how my Dragon is fairing." He turned back to the screen, focused on a referee that reached her limits half an hour ago. In anger, she whistled Draco off the field. He obeyed and drifted down, breathing heavily, sweating way more than his playing required, as the camera followed his every move. Not dismounting his broom, he hovered next to the screeching banshee—his heavy breathing became a restless panting. The blond woman red and in despair, thrashed her arms around as Draco’s breathing modulated to moans. 

Charlie chuckled from his throne, "You're not coming yet, my Dragon. Deactivate the broom." 

At once, Draco's focus turned towards the profound sweat-soaked referee, and with a loud moan, he asked, "Can I slither in?" The stadium fell into silence, and before it could explode in sounds, Draco apparated to his Dominants side.

Charlie welcomed him as Draco materialized before him, put a hand on his shoulder, and pressed him down on his knees. Only then he addressed the guests, "And that is how one stops the prostate stimulator of the WWW Prostatebolt 2000." Applause erupted, and cheeks flamed hot. 

"Right," Charlie flicked his wand, and a fluffed tail landed in his hand, "Now, let us talk about this fantastic werewolf butt-plug. We make these faux furred beauties in all sizes, remember they're charmed to make you howl as you come, and can be enhanced to any option using our custom orders service.” He placed the tail onto Draco’s head and vanished his shirt. Pointing at the blond's chest, showing a moving tattoo and nipples adoring golden camps, he said, “for maximum pleasure, combine it with these moving Golden Snitch-Winged Nipple clamps. The pack includes a moving Harry Potter tattoo in Gryffindor outfit that, when placed on the skin of the breast area, chases the snitches on his firebolt. It’s sure to make those nipples wiggle in pleasure, folks! Let the Chosen One chase you to multiple orgasms." Charlie's smile stretched wide as when he saw a bright white spark, heard a loud curse and a fainting thud of the Chosen One in the dark back corner. 

-*-

The night ended in a huge success. The twins' pride was more magnanimous than their nads, while cash flow was never better. When most guests had left, Draco remained kneeled by Charlie, hand on his leather-clad tight, as Charlie talked to Mother Weasley about the buttplug she’d purchased. The special one—from the Toys for the Aged line, that released a soft scent of rose and lavender with every little missed fart. With silent steps, the towering height of Severus Snape arrived, and Charlie turned towards him. Menacing dark eyes trained on Charlie, who, at the sudden presence, fell quiet. Mother Weasley bristled and huffed. 

Snape turned his head towards her and drawled, "You must be _so_ proud." 

"Well, yes, I am.” Molly lifted her nose in the air and glared at him, “ It takes cojones to do something like this!".

Snape, however, dismissed the witch with a shrug—turned to Charlie, captured his eyes, and said. "Yes, Charlie did very well." 

Charlie’s lips split into a grin, "I learned from the best."

Mother Weasley choked as Snape bent towards an increased reddening Charlie, let his lips graze a freckled ear, and whispered in the deep rumble of his voice, "Good boy."

  
  


**  
  
**

  
  


**WARNING: Images of the toy's described in the story below. (Not the dildos) Do not scroll further if you don't wish to see. They were added for a touch of humor's sake.**

And yes, these are to be found online! Not mine, just Etsy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this madness. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you liked best if you can! Feedback is a writer coffee!


End file.
